The Remedy
by pokerfacejones
Summary: Mutt has an allergic reaction to the scorpion sting. Being rewritten now. please review.
1. scorpions

* * *

Hey guys! Wow, is it good to be back...I'm truly sorry for keeping you all waiting. It seems like I gave you excuse after excuse. But, no more of that. Today I decided that I am spending all day writing. Just writing. Since I owed you guys a lot. And of course, this one. I had horrible writer's block, and was stressed, and lots of things were happening, that I was afraid to even write 'cause I figured it would come out terrible. Frankly, I'm not happy with it. Even though the writers' block isn't officially gone, i'm feeling concentrated. I hope this one is a little better. And I would reaaaallllly appreciate reviews. I mean really.

This story is dedicated to one of my bestfriends, Christina, btw. (;

And without another moment to spare...

* * *

A curse was hissed under breath. So hushed, that you couldn't even make out what it was. It was accompanied by a set of swats, and smacks.

"Shit." The young Mutt Williams uttered. Scorpions, the worst possible thing in the world. And his all-time biggest fear. And to make things worse, there was _a lot _of them. They had seemed to come out of,well...nowhere. One minute he's leaning against the wall, looking for some time of secret entrance or something. The next, they were crawling up his jacket sleeve! One of them even managed to sting him, just before he ripped off his jacket and threw it to the floor.

Indiana Jones turned around, smirking a bit. "Dance on your own time, kid."

Mutt frowned slightly. Did he really look _that_ ridiculous? Right before Indy had the chance to turn around, the 17 year old muttered a response. "One of 'em stung me, am I gonna die?!" His voice frantic, and anybody could tell the boy was terrified.

"How big?" Indy immediately asked. Sure, he was a little worried. He was basically in charge of the kid. And imagine what the poor boy's mother would say!

"HUUUGGEEE." Mutt explained. Eyes widening for dramatic effect.

Indy let out another quick smirk, then turned back around, continuing onwards. "Good."

Mutt was shocked. "GOOD?! What do you mean good?"

"When it comes to scorpions, kid.."Indy turned around quickly, '' The bigger, the better. Small one gets ya, don't keep it to yourself.."

As the older man went forwards, continuing to look for anything, the younger boy sighed. Well, if the old man was right, he'd be fine. He was trusting him. He carefully reached down and grabbed a hold of his leather jacket, shaking it violently. Thankfully, nothing appeared to be inside. He slowly slipped it back on, and went on following the man.

_Jeeze, what could make the day worse?_ He asked himself, as he made sure he wasn't setting himself up for that again as he ran his hand over the wall. The only reason he was there was to get his mom, and Ox. Although this whole adventure thing, was really exhilarating. But, only after getting attacked by that pack of scorpions, did he just want to find his mother, and for them to go home.

Shaking, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black comb. As Indy was examining something, he ran the comb through his hair. With all that gel, it hadn't even looked terrible. Even after battling with the living dead, and such. But, the shaking, and the comb, had created a small clanking noise. Indy turned around, and shook his head. "What are you doing?" He sighed.

Mutt jumped a little, before looking over at the older man. "Put that thing away.."

As quickly as he'd taken it out, it was jammed right back into his back pocket. The emptiness in his hand was easily replaced by the lantern the older man had shoved into them. "Gimme some light, would ya?" Of course, this would take the boy's mind off everything else.

Mutt nodded dumbly, then held it up. Indy felt along the wall, to something he thought may have been an entrance. He poked his hand through a hole, and tugged on something. Quickly, an entrance appeared. They both peeked their heads into it.

It was rather disgusting. Cob webs everywhere. So much, you couldn't even see the other side of it. But, as soon as he'd looked it over, Indy was already crawling in.

"Where are you going?.." the boy asked, though he was ignored. He watched the man continue to make his way through the jungle of webs. "Well, you're going nowhere fast."

Indy reached a wall. "I really don't think there's anything back there. Except, a ton of spiders, maybe." Mutt said, more to himself than anything. "Professor, I really think it's a dead end!" He called out.

When Indy positioned his body weight differently, the floor he was crawling on began to change. Now the end he was on, was moving itself down, revealing an entrance. He quickly turned around to the boy, before the wall closed in, and they couldn't see eachother anymore. Indy went forth, looking at what the entrance was, then back to the wall. He positioned his weight again, and the floor did as before. As soon as the boy's somewhat shocked face was revealed, Indy had used his index finger to call him over.

"Come on, Genious." He smirked, "and bring the backpack."

* * *

well then. that's over with. yes. it was rather short, yes i know. but i'm just getting started. i'd really like reviews, if it isn't too much to ask. this chapter was rather difficult though. because i still have some writer's block. and because this is the first part of the story. but i guess it's ok. so there you have it. the first chapter, of the rewrite. i hope you liked it.

until next time..


	2. chapter2

hola. i've done some thinking, so i kind of know exactly what i'm going to do with this story now. haha. alrighty, here's the second chapter..and thanks for the reviews.oh and by the way, this chapter, nothing really happens. it just goes alongside the movie plot, until the next chapter. this was in a way, a placeholder, you could say. the 'drama' starts next chapter. so this is a brief one. not even worth reading i guess.

* * *

The small entrance had led them into something quite incredible, besides the fact that the entire place was full of things what would make anybody nervous.

Skulls and skeletons hid in the corners, and webs laced the room from above and below. Mutt held the light up so he could see better.

"Wow." Indy muttered. Mutt had to agree, this was amazing. He nodded unconciously, stepping forward before a firm arm stopped him in his tracks. He glanced at Indy, who was examining a pair of fresh foot prints on the floor. " Don't touch anything."

Letting his arm drop, Indy bent down. "Somebody has been here. Or, somebodies."

Mutt studied the tracks himself." They're the same size. They might be the same person twice."

Indy looked at the kid, then smirked, patting his back. "Not bad kid." Using the boy's shoulder, he pushed himself up.

Dropping the backpack down, he examined the room cautiously. Indy did the same, though he was a bit faster at it. Noticing a skull, Mutt called Indy over. "Hey, look at it's skull." It had been large, just like the skull they were looking for.

"Why's it like that?" he asked quietly, looking up at the man for an answer.

"They used to bind their infacts skulls to get it to look like that."  
To Mutt, that seemed kind of disgusting. He quickly shook the images of it out of his head. "Why?"

"To honor the gods." Indy walked away from Mutt and the skull, continuing to look around.

* * *

Jones held up a flashlight to one large sack. It looked like a caccoon, wrapped up tightly. In the corner of his eye, he could see another. He shone the light on that one breifly, before Mutt came from behind.

"What is it?"

Indy didn't answer that question, but only began counting to himself as he shone the light on a few more.

"1, 2, 3, 4,5...6...7." He gave the younger boy a look. "Looks like Orellana might have made it back after all."

Turning to face the sack nearest him, Indy bent down. "You gotta knife kid?"

Mutt quickly handed him his. Indy silently thanked him, as he began to run the knife down the center of the sack. Once he was finished, he handed the knife back to the kid. He proceeded to pull the sides apart, revealing a prefectly preserved body. They both stood, staring at it with the same facial expression.

"Woah.." Mutt said under his breath. "It looks like he just died yesterday!"

"It's the way he was wrapped." Indy stated, as he looked it over.

Without notice, the mummy's preserved face began to deteriorate right in front of their eyes.

Mutt's mouth gaped wide open, like a fish. "W-what just happened..?" he asked, completely confused.

"He''s been wrapped up for a real long time." Indy explained." Air doesn't agree with 'im."

Indy reached in and pulled out a knife from beside the body. Mutt watched him like he was adjusting a bomb. Indy held up the knife, and was about to pocket it before he noticed the boy. "Well, I don't wanna keep borrowing your's."

Mutt nodded, in a confused manner. "No, I mean, right. I understand."

Indy shook his head, and put it back. He knew it wasn't such a good idea. At least not to the kid.

Mutt licked his lips and turned around. He began to walk over to one of the sacks in particular. "Hey, is this one opened already?"

Indy pushed himself up from the ground, and dusted off his pants. He went over to the sack and furrowed his brows. It was open already.

Pulling apart the sides, he was stunned. The body was covered in armor. "It's Orellana himself!" He said, looking at the kid.

Suddenly, the lantern Mutt had been holding began to point upwards, towards the body. They both gave a look, as Indy lifted the body a little. He smirked, at seeing something. He quickly scooped up the body, and tossed it over the boy's shoulder. "Hold this." He said, a bit of excitement shown on his face.

Mutt held his breath, without thinking. He looked at the mummy on his shoulder. It's face right next to his, and its own mouth gaped open. A set of shivers went down his spine.

Indy carefully picked something up, from behind where the body once been. He held it up to the boy, who had by then tossed the body down and wiped his shoulder. "Kiiiiddd."

Mutt turned his attention to him, and his eyes widened. As soon as he layed his eyes on it, he was shocked.

It was the skull! Admiring its every peice, Indy turned it in his hands. "It's the skull.." Mutt said. "But, what's it doing here?"

"Ox must have put it back where he found it." Indy said.

Mutt's knife he had held in his hand, was pullled away from him and stuck straight to the skull's cranium. Indy gave a confused look, and Mutt pryed his knife away from it.

"Crystal's not magnetic."

"Neither is gold."

Indy gave a small chuckle. " What is this thing?"

* * *

there ya have it. chapter two, had nothing much to do with this whole story idea. but i needed to write it. i guess i'll make it so that i write one chapter per day. so like i said before, the whole story unfolds in the next chapter. tomorrow. please review this, if you've read it. though there was no need. but hey, i warned you. i just can't get over something. me and my friend were laughing at the part where it said " mutt's mouth gaped wide open, like a fish." i don't know why i find that so funny! ;) its the part that says "like a fish" that gets to me. as i wrote it, i was like giggling. then i told her, and i couldn't stop laughing. haha, oh well. it was fun to write this. enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

hi.thanks for the reviews, guys. they mean a lot. i'm paranoid. like i said in the last chapter, the 'drama' and 'angst' unfold itself in this chapter, a bit. so be prepared. ;)

* * *

Mutt coughed, just like he had done a few moments earlier. He was sitting down, leaning against one of the walls, as Indy rambled on about what in the world  
the skull was. Sure, he cared. He cared a lot. It was basically the key to getting his mother and Ox back. But, for the moment, he wasn't feel well enough for a lecture.

He cleared his throat silently, watching the devoted look on Indy. So concentrated, and not very much paying attention to anything else.

It had been about 15 minutes, and after the first 5, Mutt stopped talking. He and Indy were busy discussing the skull, when he grew tired of talking. Until about two minutes ago, he wasn't even listening to what the older man had to say anymore. He was busy trying to stop coughing. Of course, his coughs weren't terrible. Didn't seem that bad at all, and were small ones probably caused by the bad air and dust in this hell of a place.

Attempting to adjust his tired self, he squirmed a little to comfort himself against the wall. But, as soon as he used his arm to fix himself, it stung. The damn scorpion sting! He had almost forgot about it. It stung as his arm pressed against his jacket. He wasn't sure how he had forgotten, because it was somewhat throbbing. But, maybe the pain had gone on long enough for him to ignore it. Breathing through his teeth, he peeled off his jacket. Looking at his arm, he noticed the small area where he had been stung had now increased to a larger surrounding area.

"Uhhh." He sighed, looking it over. It was pretty disturbing. The little sting area, was now at least 3 times larger, running up the side of his arm. It was red, and a little itchy. Rubbing his arm against it, he looked up at Indy, who was still thinking deeply. He wondered if maybe he should knock the man out of his trance and tell him. But, he wasn't so sure. If he freaked over a little rash, what kind of man would that make him?

Shaking his head, he sighed, leaning back on the wall. After about a minute of rubbing it, he covered it back up with his jacket, hoping to forget about it as before.

* * *

Mutt wasn't quite sure how long they had been there, but it felt like an eternity. Indy had finally dropped the case for now, so they could get out of there and continue with their quest. Mutt pushed himself up from the floor, wincing a bit. Indy happened to notice.

"Are you alright kid?" Perhaps the young man had gotten injured when they were battling the living dead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mutt said, leading the way out. Indy shrugged. If the kid said he was alright, he'd believe him..for now.

As soon as Mutt poked his head out into the early sun, he knew it had been a while. He stopped, staring up at the sky, dropping the backpack for a quick break. He was getting tired extremely easy.

"Come on, kid."Indy said, walking past him. "We gotta get moving if we wanna find yo-" His voice trailed off, as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. A group of Russian soldiers awaited, point their guns at him, and the boy as soon as he had gotten there."-ur mom." Indy finished.

Mutt dropped the backpack again, raising up his hands.

One of the Russians came over to Indy, who was holding the skull in a sack. He smiled, prying the skull away from Indy's hands. "Don't worry, Jones. We'll keep it safe for you."

The baggage was handed off to another soldier, who then stowed it away in a truck. The man who removed the bag from Indy grabbed him, pushing him towards another truck. The same thing happened to Mutt, as he was pushed into the back of the truck. Within minutes, they both had managed to be tied up, their hands behind their backs as they each sat across from eachother in the back. A soldier was keeping guard beside Indy.

Well, Indy sat. Mutt more slouched than anything. By now, he _really _wasn't feeling good. He found out that he must of done a pretty good job of distracting his mind from everything, because as soon as he let the thought into his mind, he was ready to throw up.

He wasn't sure how he'd managed to ignore this all, because it was bad. He was extremely exhausted, and he could sware he was sweating. He blinked a few times, trying to rid his eyes of that blur. But, as soon as the blur would clear, he could feel the world spinning. Pretty impossible since he was in the back of a truck. Perhaps it was the truck that was spinning out of control.

Indy decided to break the silence, as soon as he noticed the kid was breathing deeper. "Hey, Ki-"

The guard cut him off. "No talking."

The guard didn't even look at either of them, though his thick accented vocie was stern.Indy looked at the guard, then back at Mutt.

"Kid."

"NO TALKING."

Mutt was tired, and almost ignoring Indy and the guard. He was mostly concentrating on steadying himself. He was dizzy, and he felt weird. He'd never felt like it before. He coughed softly, though it wasn't needed. He was trying to tell himself there was something in his throat that needed to be coughed up. That it was the reason behind him having it hard to breath. It had been difficult for a while, but not so bad as to he would think something was wrong.

He finally found a moment where everything was still, and he looked over at Indy. "I'm O.K." He said, as the man blurred back into a set of two.

Indy convinced himself that the kid wasn't just 'O.K.' by the sound of his voice. It was quick, as if he wanted to either get him of his case, or because he was so out of breath. He figured maybe the kid had asthma or something.

"Are you sure?"

Mutt leaned his head back, finding it hard to lift it back up. He didn't say a word though, he just nodded, hardly.

"Are you _sure_ su-"

"I said 'NO TALKING!'" the guard yelled.

"Would you just lemme-"

"Oh, for God's sake..Shut the hell up!"

Mutt didn't want to say anything. He knew he couldn't anymore. If he managed to mumble outt anything, it would be one word at a time. That's all the breath he had time for. He closed his eyes, feeling as though somebody was roughly squeezing the life out of him. His throat felt tight, and he was almost sure that the guard was strangling him or something. But, as he quickly popped his eyes open, he was greeted with the blurs of two faces staring at him from across. One of them was saying things to him, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Kid, kid, talk to me!" Indy said loudly, a look of concern on his face. He looked at the guard immediately. "Untie me!''

The guard figured since Indy wanted to be untied, that the young man was just playing a joke. A means of escape, a reason to untie them. He was too smart though. He wasn't going to fall for it.

He laughed, "Ha. How big of an idiot do you think I am?"

Indy frowned, angrily." I'm not kidding! Untie me!" he needed to get to the boy.

The guard smiled at Indy.

"God dammit, untie me! Untie him or something! He's sick!"

After no luck, he looked back at the boy. "I just...need ...a drink..."Mutt somehow said, leaving an awful amount of space between his words.

Too bad Indy knew there was no water with them. "What's wrong , kid?" Nothing. "Tell me what's wrong!" Silence again. "Kid!"

Without another moment to spare, Indy had lifted his leg high enough to kick the soldier right off of the back of the truck!

He grabbed a hold of Mutt's knife, that had been in the soldier's hands after it was taken from him. He carefully, but quickly, cut the rope laced tightly around his hands. As the rope fell below, his wrists were red from the tightness and hold they had on him.

He ran over to the kid, shaking him lightly. ''Come on , kid. Stay with me. Talk to me."

He moved the kid a little, so that he could untie his hands. "Come on, Mutt. Look at me."After that, he began to understand the problem. A blue tint had began to show on the poor boy's face. He couldn't breath anymore. Not at all, almost. It was like breathing through a straw. But, not a regular one, a really really small miniature one. He felt the boy's face, and it was cold. "No. No, come on. Wake up. You have to stay awake."

He stared at the boy, who was showing no sign of life for that matter. "You have to.."

* * *

And there you have it folks! The third chapter of this story. I hope you liked it? And please review and tell me what you think. I'll be having a poll later on so you guys can help with the story and ideas too! I write what you want to read. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

hi. i'm sorry i didn't get the chance to update these past two days. i had visitors over and got caught up. but i'm back again. um, honestly i wasn't sure how to write this so i did the best i could. it might turn out crappy, i dont know.probably. but i need something to do. where i live right now it's 1;o5 am, so if i mess up on stuff please forgive me. i hardly been sleeping lately. but got music on and ready to go.so, yeah. here ya go. review ;)

* * *

The boy's once wheezing and gasping for breath had soon dulled to loud silence. Though he did not see the boy's chest rise up and down in hopes of air as before, he saw that he was staring up with cold eyes.

Good, then at least he was a _little _conscious still. Indy gently smacked him on the cheek again. "Come on. You're gonna be alright. "  
Of course, Indy wasn't sure if he should cross his fingers behind his back or not. He obviously didn't want to lie. But, if he had a choice, he wasn't going to let this boy die. Not here, not now. Not like this.

He carefully began tugging on his jacket, removing it away from him. He saw his arm, and sighed. He felt like an idiot. How could he have forgotten? How could he not have seem the signs of this? He shouldn't have judged what the kid said before after. He should have checked it out..and after a few more moments of finding more ways to blame himself, he snapped back to reality. One little breath of air filled Mutt's lungs. He was so happy for that. But, the next one didn't come for another few moments. His throat was so tight.

Much to Indy's (and Mutt's) relief, by the time he had removed his jacket, the truck was stopping at the camp. Hopefully now there was a chance to save him. Indy began calling out to all the soldiers, and within a couple seconds, he was surrounded with them, guns up and pointed towards him.

Yes, they were upset that he'd tried an escape. But, Indy could really care less at this time, since it was only to save the boy. Or..try to save the boy.

One look at Mutt, and one of the soldiers wondered." What in the hell did you do to him?"

Indy looked furious, but he wasn't. Actually, he was just worried for the boy's sake. He couldn't believe that the reason this...cold..child before him was all his fault. It was his fault he was like this, it was all his fault. He cursed.

"Nothing. Get out of my way!" Indy said, as he somehow managed to scoop the young man into his arms. Although, Mutt was a teenager, he wasn't so big. In fact, the longer Indy carried him, the lighter and smaller he became. He wasn't sure if that was even possible, but it was.

He pushed his way through the guards, making his way forwards to the camp. The guards quickly followed around him, knowing he wouldn't try anything at the moment. As he layed the boy down on a cot that one of the Russians had set up, he got a good glance at his facial features. He was a good looking man, yet still a boy. He knew somewhere this boy's mother would be devastated knowing her baby was in this condition.

Mutt had officially been out cold for about a minute, and racket had filled the camp with confusion. Spalko quickly greeted Indy. "Dr. Jones.." she spoke in her thick accent. "What seems to be the problem?" she smirked. Of course she knew the problem.

Indy didn't bother to answer. "He got stung by a scorpion, and he's got an allergic reaction. I need-"

Even Spalko was amazed that the camp was actually listening. Usually, they'd let it go, tough luck, too bad. But, it was different this time. This..was just a kid. Who could always be used as bait, of course. It wouldn't do any good if he was dead.

As Indy continued to talk and argue with the Russians about what medical things they had with them and not, news had spread around camp. Marion was inside a tent, being held by a guard. The ruccus outside was enough to get her curious. "What's going on ?" she asked the guard.

He looked at her, but shrugged. Another guard nearby had explained, without even looking at them. "They brought Jones."

Jones.

* * *

Jones.

Indiana Jones. The man she hadn't seen in years. 16 to be exact. The father of her son and, neither of them know of eachother. The man who had like a thief come and stolen her heart. Of course he had broken it on his way out. But, she always knew she'd love him. She always did.

Especially when she even made a simple glance at her son. Her greatest treasure. She noticed as he grew up that he was just like his father. Which made her happy, and sickened her at the same time. All she wanted to do was forget about this guy forever because, she didn't need him. No, she had convinced herself she could have a damn good life, just her and her son, and neither of them needed Jones. But, she just couldn't get him out of her mind for good. Everyday, a miniaturized spitting image of him had been in her life, for 16 years already. It was hard...

In many ways, Mutt even acted like his father. He same signature grin. The same faces when he was angry. She couldn't believe he was actually here. Then again, if he was there...Mutt had to be too.

"Is he alone?" she asked the other guard, casually.

He simply shook his head, no.

She didn't know how to respond to that, so she kept quiet at first. It was great to actually find out about her son. That he had made it, and had found Indy, no matter how hard it was for him to do so. Then again, it means that he had gotten himself into trouble. And he was now here...in this hell of a camp..

"That's my son." Marion said, pushing her way forward. The guard's tight grip kept her maintained, though she wasn't prepared to stop fighting back. "Let me go! I want to see my son."

No power in the entire world could ever stop a mother. She broke out of his grasp for a second, before being grabbed again.

"STOP." a soldier called out, as another came and grabbed her other arm. "If you want to see the boy..we will take you to him."

Her maternal instincts were kicking in. She had to get to her son, she had to see. See him for the first time in too long. "Take me, then!"

* * *

i think what i wrote about the whole camp and stuff, about then helping,wouldn't really happen, but its' my story and its the only way that mutt can survive. IF he does, that is ;)  
hehee. i hope i'm freaking you guys out. i like reviews. i wasn't planning on ending the chapter there. but i've gotten tired. i can stay up later, but my body is exhausted, by back is killing me, my throat hurts and i keep losing my voice. and i have terrible carpal tunnel. i can't write anymore right now. i'll update soon again.


	5. Chapter 5

Eeekkkkk, I am very very sorry that its taken me so long to finish this chapter. I been getting sick like, every week and everything else is just,uhh. But, its done now. So please enjoy the chapter and review it! Ill get to the next one asap.

* * *

"We will take you to him." Had said the guard. For some reason, it seemed like they were stalling. Possibly to just drive her crazy. Or, maybe not? Perhaps just to wait for everything to calm down. There was so much ruccus in the tent were they had put Mutt, as Indy fought to try to save him, demanding things. Perhaps they wanted to wait for everything to dull down. Trying to get through all that, would be a difficult task. And knowing a mother, she'd probably make everything worse, by smothering him and being in the way. So, she could see him when it was over. And, if he didn't make it..well, that'd just be her problem.

"We will take you in a moment." Said the guard, after a minute of her just sending him 'Let's go vibes'.

"What are we waiting for?'' She just had to ask. The guard only sighed a tired sigh, and shook his head.  
"The problem is that you're not being patient. I take you when I take you. Now, you wait.''

Marion sighed, but nodded. "Alright, alright.."

* * *

Back in the other tent, which was now full by more and more people by the minute, Mutt lay motionless. He was still pretty knocked out, and didn't look like he was going to wake up soon. Something that worried Indy deeply. He had been trying his best to save him. Some people even tried to wake the boy up, as they waited for the others to bring whatever medical and first aid kits they had.

Thankfully, in one of the boxes, they had found something they could use and needed. Quickly, Indy got it (And himself) ready for his son. It took him a few moments, but he finally got it set, and took a second to breath in deeply, more likely to calm himself. It wasn't easy, but in a seconds time, he had taken his son's arm,(Which he btw didn't know was his son) and shoved the needle into it, hardly being able to look.

Not that he was ever queezy when it came to needles, really. But, having him be there, doing that to this lifeless kid, was a bit difficult.

Everyone else somehow went silent when this happened, stopping their constant chatter. Everyone, including Irina Spalko, just watched. A minute passed. He hadn't woken up, but Indy wasn't ready to give up his hope just yet. He wasn't going to let this boy die. Not today. He needed to get him back to Marion. He just had to.

By that time, the guard had agreed to let Marion have a quick 'visit'. Still grasping her arm tightly, he led her over, where the others had scattered around a bit. Spalko had returned to her tent with a simple snicker. Seeing the people evacuate the tent, Marion quietly asked. "What's happened?''

"Be quiet. " He simply said, as he pushed her forward, letting her go. She stumbled but caught herself, making her way to the scene that she finally saw. Her baby boy laying there, looking awfully pale, and his father. With a simple millisecond, her jaw dropped and she let out a small, not heard, gasp. She made it forward as fast as she could, now calling out his name.

"Henry!" Of course, she was calling her son's name, but Indy didn't know that. He didn't even know the kid's real name. Thinking it was him, he turned and saw her, and quickly stood up.

"Marion!" She brushed past him, bending down to the cot where her son lay. She looked at him, and on cue, her eyes began to water.  
"What the hell happened to him!" Before Indy could come back to her and explain, she was speaking again. "My baby..what happened?!"

"He got stung by a scorpion." Indy said, blankly. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. " He had an allergic reaction. We tried to help him, Marion."

Marion held her boy like she had never held him before. What was Indy implying? They tried to help him. But, did they do it right? Did they save her son? She needed to know everything. She wanted to ask, but couldn't. Something was stuck in the back of her throat. It wouldn't let her speak.

* * *

Indy's face was terrifying. She had never seen that look before. It was a sign of tiredness and defeat, and a mixture of other emotions. No, this wasn't it right? They could still see? She hadn't known how long ago they tried to make him come back. She didn't know anything. She was still hoping.

Indy had hoped too. He was still hoping in his mind, but he knew he shouldn't bring his hopes up too much. He had given the kid what he needed. It could have been enough. But, still. The boy showed no sign of getting better. He layed there, the same as before. Maybe, Indy thought, they had been too late.

"Marion..." Indy said.

She shot him a look.

"I'm so sorry...''

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!! :D Uhmm, cliffie? This chapter was like..short, I know. But you deserved an update so I rushed a bit. I hope you enjoyed it thou. Please, pleassseee review it. Alright.

Happy reading my friends!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to who ever read and reviewed the last chapter! Its always funny to go check your stats and see how many views you've gotten. Hardly anybody reviews it thou. Ha, oh well. You guys asked me to update soon, so I will. I'm in the mood. (And my cousin is washing her hair, after she randomly left the bathroom with black hair, which was blonde.) I know the last one was really short, so here..enjoy just one more for now. Please review it, and I hope you like it. :)

* * *

It appeared that both Indy and Marion could not bear to hear him say those words. "I'm so sorry.." What the hell was he saying? Had he already given up on him? He knew the kid was fighting as much as he could, and so did Indy..but perhaps it was a good idea not to get anybody's hopes up so much.

Marion didn't respond to him though. She didn't say anything at all. Not even a tiny, small peap of emotion. Just nothing. It was horrible silence. Silence now that they were left all alone, although there were guards surrounding their area, just incase one of them tried to escape.

Another moment passed. And then another. Then one more moment, before Indy edged forward to her, slowly. "Marion?"

Through her teared eyes, she managed to look up at him. "Marion..are you alright?" He didn't know what to say at that point.

She looked at him like he had three heads. " Am I alright?" her voice was cold and shaky, something Indy had never heard before. It sent shivers down his spine. He heard her sniffle, then wipe her eyes, but the tears came back in a second's time anyway. "Am I alright?!"

Almost sounded like a sarcastic tone in her voice, although she was too distraught to show it more. She forced a laugh. It was a very difficult task to do. "You're asking me if I'm alright.." She looked back at her son, still keeping a very firm grip on him, then looked back up at Indy. "You actually have the fucking nerve to stand there and ask me that. You're trying to tell me my son is dead? And you ask me if I'm okay?"

A small sigh escaped from his mouth, as he leaned forward again, reaching for her. She refused.

He had to think for just a second, before bending down to the kid's level. He looked at him quickly, but he felt he couldn't. Turning his head to face Marion, he brushed one of her tears away. "Marion.."

She didn't look at him this time. She was in a daze, as she stared off at her son. Her darling son..her little baby boy. He was still so young. And he was all she had. He was the only man who hadn't let her down yet..

She wouldn't let him be gone.

"We tried everything. We really did. I tried. We just didn't do it in time. I'm really sorry, Marion."

He wasn't sure how he managed to say that. How in the hell did he just apologize to somebody, that he hadn't been able to save her son? There was this one time where Indiana Jones..had lost.

He didn't know how much he had lost, though.

* * *

"You don't understand..." She croaked, between sobs. It was almost like she wasn't crying. She was making it so silent. Probably because she didn't want to show Indy that she had given up yet, either.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't, Indy. You really don't."

"I know how it feels to loose somebody. I've had my share o-"

"You don't get it, do you?!"

He immediately fell silent. "You just don't get it..You don't understand. He's all that I have."His mouth opened in response, but no sound made it out.  
"I sent him to find you...I got him into this trouble. I shouldn't have made him go get you. It's all my fault...He's just a kid!"

Indy was unconsciously holding his breath.

"He's just a little boy! He's my little boy. Now, look at him! You're telling me I've lost him!"

"M-Marion..."

"Oh, shut up!" She finally forced herself to stand. She needed a second to find her balance though. "I can't believe I told him to go and find you! I told him you'd help him! I told him you'd help _us!_"

"Marion, pleas-"

"Once again, I made the mistake of thinking I could count on you! You should have known you were supposed to watch him for me. You shouldn't have let him come with you. You just..."

She stopped. Why did she stop?

"What, Marion?"

"I just..you. It's not fair. I had to loose the people I loved the most. The two people I loved more in my entire life! I thought maybe you'd changed a bit. But, maybe you'd be able to do something for me. After you left me with a ton of burdens on my shoulder."

"What burdens?"

She wouldn't really call Mutt a burden. After all, he was the most important thing in her life and he adored her equally. But, raising a child mostly on your own isn't a very easy task.

"A child."

Indy's mouth fell open so a second, and he closed it once he noticed. "What?"

"Oh, please, Indy. It isn't that hard!"

"What isn't?!"

She motioned over to Mutt. Indy still didn't understand. Through her tear streaked face, he was trying to find a sign..any sign, of what she meant. It was hard. She didn't have just one emotion plastered on her face. She had tons. It almost appeared that she wasn't that sad, although he knew it. She was just in a shock mode. It hadn't hit her yet, the fact that she didn't have a son anymore, because she simply wouldn't let it.

"Wha-." He stopped before he could finish. He understood it all now! And, he couldn't believe it. No, he wasn't a dad...was he? If he really was the father, then that meant that he had just gotten his son. And lost him in an instant.

"Y-you mean...he, Mutt. He.."

"Yes, Indy. He's your son."

Indy didn't know what to think.

"He's _our _son."

* * *

Woooo. Kinda short still, but whatever, its still an update right? Tell me what you think so far! What do you want to happen witth Mutt? Does it make you saadddd? :D bahhaa. Ok, happy reading amigos!


	7. Chapter 7

SZDHGU. This update is long over do, forgive me. :|

* * *

Indy's mouth hung open, like a fish.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but his mouth closed and re-opened anyway, completely ready to say _Something_. Marion was standing right in front of him, staring back at him. He couldn't read her. Her expression, her face, it was foreign to him. He stood there, staring at her. What else could he do? This woman before him...this beautiful woman, that he loved more than anything in the world..before him...just told him that this boy..this young boy, err, man...charming, strong, smart young man, is his own son. (Woahh, what a run on.) His son, that he had barely gotten in his life. And now, he was supposed to be gone.

Indy lipped his lips. They were so dry. His mouth and throat were so dry. How could he ever mutter a sound? How could he ever say anything again? He could barely move! Was he going to stand this still for the rest of his life? A statue? He swallowed hard, and re-opened his mouth, about to say something..of course, he didn't know what. He was going to say something, but didn't. He was interrupted by a cough and a gasp of air...Indy's mouth was still open, but his head turned to the side, where that young man lay. _His _son. He knew exactly where that noise was coming from.

Marion also looked, frantically. The both of them stared back at eachother for a millisecond, before going down to the boy.

"Mutt, honey?!.."Marion called out, putting her hands on his flushed cheeks, desperate for another sign. "...Mutt! "

Indy too, on the other side of his son, was lightly shaking him. Perhaps, they had helped him in time! Maybe a few moments stalled, and his son would have been dead..but this boy there, who was slowly opening his eyes, and looking back up at him, was surely not dead. (Dang, I got to stop with these horrible sentences.) Indy's lip practically curled up into a wave , when Mutt blinked and looked straight into his eyes, and into his mother's eyes.

"Mutt! Honey, are you okay?!" Marion pleaded.

Mutt, taking in some fresh air, closed his eyes. "M-Mom..."

It was like Marion's life was hanging on a string, and now she was saved. She heard his voice, and instantly gave him the biggest kiss on his cheek. She knew her baby was alright! She didn't know how. It was a complete miracle! Even Indy, (obvously, by the look on his face.) was totally shocked. _Surprise, Surprise! You didn't mess up so much after all! You saved him....your son. _He didn't know how he did it..

"Yes, Henry. It's me, I'm right here." She assured him, as he fully woke up. He opened his again, and looked at his mother.

"Mom...I told you..not to call me that." Marion and Indy's face compeltely lit up. Their son was definately back! Indy, was carefully helping Mutt sit up straight, as Marion continued to talk to him. "You're aliright, aren't you?"

"I'm OK, Ma." Mutt nodded, taking a deep breath. One of the surrounding soldiers gave Mutt a bottle of water, which Indy had demanded. Mutt took to the water quickly, much to his paren'ts warnings. "Woah, slow down. Drink it slowly."

A clap was heard, as heavy boots entered the tent area. "Bravo, excellent. You've cured the boy." A thick Russian accent spoke. Indy and Marion looked up at Spalko, who wore a smirk. "You boy, you're not dead.."

Mutt looked at her, as well. "Apparently not."

"Well, isn't that just a miracle.." Spalko snickered, walking up to him.

"I swear, you lay a finger on him, and you're dead." Indy warned, quickly standing up. Spalko turned her head to face him, with a silent laugh. "Oh, Dad-mode is on, now, isn't it?"

Indy gave her a look. "I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation, earlier." She said, looking at Marion. "What a tragic story..But, it's good that the boy is back with the family. Now, this little event can end in a somewhat happy ending.."

"What do you mean?" Mutt asked her.

"Oh. This whole thing. You didn't think I was going to let you guys go, did you? You're dumber than I thought." Spalko continued, "Maybe, to spare you the suffering of death, _again, _you should have just-"

"You shutup!" Indy said, punching her right in the face. Spalko, with a hand to her chin, stumbled backward. Her sword flew out from her grasp, and landed right beside Indy's feet. He picked it up without a second to think. The guards around came forward to them, immediately, guns cocked and ready to shoot. Marion, helping her weak son stand up, was behind Indy. "Indy, what the hell're you doing?!"

Without even an answer, Indy went forward, using the sword to knock the guns out of the four guys surrounding. He punched one of the men with his left hand, using his right arm to push away from one of the men who charged towards them. "Marion! Get yourself and Mutt outta here!"

"That's the plan?" Mutt whispered to his mother. "To run?"

"Apparently, your father has a tendency to act without thinking. Just like you." She explained, as she still held onto her son, guiding him out from the back of the tent. Mutt was almost about to agree, when it sank in. _Your father. _"Wait, what?!" He asked her, as she kept a firm grip on him. Exiting the back of the tent, they soon realised that a group of more guards were around them, with their guns ready again. Quickly stopping in their tracks, Marion added, "I'll just tell you later."

* * *

:o I am so mad at myself. Sorry! I am, really. Sorry that this chapter was kinda short, and probably sucked lemons. But, I didn't know what else to say. Erhm, don't be too mad at me, alright?


End file.
